The Confusing Life of Riva Odair
by NeonAngelx
Summary: So this is basically an OC fanfic of Finnick's sister Riva. It's about her experiences in different things, especially the Hunger Games, and her feelings in different situations. I really suck at Summaries haha. I hope I've done a good job, so could you R&R to let me know? Is a bit of a mix up with the movie and the books! RATED M JUST IN CASE!


**_Hiya guys! This is a Hunger Games fanfic I'd had the idea of ages ago, but recently started it again. I really hope you like it! It's the story of Finnick's sister Riva. Riva in French literally means 'From the shore'. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! R&R please! Peace out, NeonAngelx _**

I watched smiling as my mother and father stood together on the beach, the sun setting behind them. Suddenly it changed, mum floating face down in the water, her body stained with little red holes. Dad was yelling at me "RIVA RUN!" I ran and hid in the tiny space between two rocks, covering my ears and squeezing my eyes tightly shut. After what seemed like hours I crawled out the tiny space, looking for dad, where was he?  
I found him dying in the sand, reaching one hand out to me "Riva, remember we will always love you and your brother."

"WAKE UP!" I screamed and cried, trying to get him to wake up. But he never did.

"WAKE UP!" I started awake, drenched in sweat. I sat bolt upright, headbutting my brother.

"Ow," Finnick said, rubbing his head lightly. I wiped some sweat off of my face and smiled at him weakly.

"I was screaming again, wasn't I?" I asked, the smile dropping from my face. He didn't need to answer. I'd been having the same dream for ages now, ever since the horrid events that took place in it had happened. I was only seven when it happened, yet the dream plagued most of my sleeping moments.

"Riv," My brother hugged me tightly, making me a little calm. He smelt of sea water, as everyone from District Four did, but the hint of sugar that always followed him identified him as him.

"I'm okay Fin, I swear." I smiled, "I need to get ready, and it's a very big day today." He nodded, smiling sadly. It was the day of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games' Reaping. I stretched and walked into the bathroom as he left me to do my thing.

I started crying as the water ran over me. Although it had been seven years since that day, I will never truly get over it. I still remember hiding in the tiny cave, the way my dad held out his hand… I shook myself roughly, telling myself to snap out of it. I have to keep moving on, at least I still had Finnick. If he'd died in his Games, I wouldn't be able to live anymore. I turned the water off and stepped out into the freezing bathroom. I shivered as I wrapped a towel around my naked body and walked back into my bedroom.

I found my favourite green skirt and put it on over a white shirt. I rolled my tights on and put on my boots over them. I tugged a brush through my hair and slipped on my locket. On one side was a picture of mum and dad from before they died, on the other was Finnick and I. I smiled at the pictures and walked downstairs to at least attempt to eat some food.

"Hey Riva! Looking very hot there." I looked up at the smiling redhead and tried to suppress a laugh. Freya Bronze was my best -and probably only- friend and was always trying to make me laugh.

"Freiz, you continue to amaze me with your compliments." I grinned, picking up a piece of toast and chewed it slowly. I never was overly hungry after having the dream.

"That's what I'm here for sexy," she winked at me, making me choke on the toast. I burst into laughter and wiped a tear from my eye.

"Okay now girls, maybe you should head to the Square…" Finnick suggested awkwardly, he never really understood our way of speaking to each other. I smirked at him and linked my arm through Freya's and we walked out the door together.

"OHMYGOD!" She burst into laughter as soon as we stepped into the street.

"I swear he thinks we're lesbians." I laughed, bending over so I could regain my breath. Finnick didn't know that Freya was dating someone, but she liked to mess with his head a lot. It was our little game with him. After regaining our breath we walked her house to get her little brother.

"Hiya Rook," I smiled, ruffling his hair "you look very fancy." I was telling the truth, he was dressed in black pants and a light blue shirt.

"I'm nervous," he said, playing with his hands. I looked across at Freya and she just shrugged. I couldn't find anything to say comforting, so I reached into my skirt pocket to see what was in there from the last time I wore it. My fingers enclosed around a piece of quartz.

"Here, hold this for me Rook. It might make you calmer." I smiled, handing him the quartz. Maybe I'd tell him about the story later.

We all left the house and walked to the Square together and got our fingers pricked.

"Together?" I whispered, as we waited in line. Freya never really liked needles, so I always made sure I was with her when she got hers done.

"Together." She whispered back, as I held her hand. Seconds -and a very tight squeeze- later we stood in the area designated for our age group and waited for the Reaping to begin. I gave a quick wave and a reassuring smile to Rook as Finnick stepped on stage and I zoned out, knowing that everything that happened next was unimportant. I never really gave a shit about what the Capitol did anymore, I have a theory that they were behind my parent's murder. I only paid attention again when the Capitol chaperone -that was how much attention I paid, I don't even know her name- put her hand into the Reaping bowl.

"Hem hem, this year's female tribute is… Riva Odair!" I let out a laugh as all the faces turned to me.


End file.
